TMNT Chat :D
by MissCookiiie
Summary: Well the Characters of TMNT found a chatroom and now they are chatting with eachother :) If you like funny turtle stories please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D  
Thanks for clicking on this story o.o  
I decided to tell you first how this story was born:  
It was a beautiful day and...wait no it was raining...  
Anyway I was reading a few funny fics (You should search through this archive there are sooo many awesome fics *_*) and then I thought: Why not write a story?  
And...yeah that's it :D  
I hope you enjoy it and if yes please write me a review :)

* * *

**Donatello** _logged on  
_**Leonardo** _logged on  
_

* * *

**Leonardo typed**: Hello?

**Donatello ****typed**: Hey Leo!

**Leonardo ****typed**: Hey it worked!

**Donatello ****typed**: Of course it worked! Now what do you think of this chat?

**Leonardo ****typed**: Pretty cool!

**Donatello ****typed**: Do you think we should tell Mikey and Raph?

* * *

**Raphael** _logged on_

* * *

**Leonardo ****typed**: I already told Raph

**Donatello ****typed**: I see

**Raphael ****typed**: Sup

**Leonardo ****typed**: Cool chat, right!?

**Raphael ****typed**: Uh...yeah we are in the same room and we're chatting with each other...cooler than it sounds actually

**Donatello ****typed**: Told ya!

* * *

**Michelangelo** _logged_ _on_

* * *

**Raphael ****typed**: Oh no...

**Michelangelo ****typed**: Heeeey guuys :D

**Leonardo ****typed**: Hi Mikey!

**Michelangelo ****typed**: :D

**Donatello ****typed**: What's that?

**Michelangelo ****typed**: What do you mean?

**Donatello ****typed**: That :D

**Michelangelo ****typed**: Smiley :D

**Leonardo ****typed**: ...?

**Michelangelo ****typed**: *O*

**Raphael typed**: What the heck is he doing?

**Michelangelo ****typed**: You don't know Smileys?

**Donatello ****typed**: Eh...

**Michelangelo ****typed**: It's a face! You see this : are the eyes! And this D is the mouth

**Donatello ****typed**: The mouth is a D?

**Michelangelo ****typed**: Well...yes

**Donatello ****typed**: Okay?

**Leonardo ****typed**: I like it :)

**Michelangelo ****typed**: Yay Leo you rock! :D

**Leonardo ****typed**: Tell me something I don't know! :)

**Raphael ****typed**: I am surrounded by idiots -.-

**Donatello ****typed**: Hey!

* * *

**Michelangelo** _logged off_

* * *

**Raphael ****typed**: Eh where did he go?

**Leonardo ****typed**: I dunno...

**Donatello ****typed**: Oho Leo! You use cool language?

**Leonardo ****typed**: :O

**Raphael ****typed**: I don't know this guy o.o

**Donatello ****typed**: Haha xD

**Leonardo ****typed**: You use Smileys? :o

**Raphael ****typed**: Google?

**Donatello ****typed**: Yes I used google! Don't act like you didn't -.-

**Leonardo ****typed**: I did :D

**Raphael ****typed**: Me too xD

* * *

**MisterAwesome** _logged on_

* * *

**Raphael ****typed**: Who?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Mister Awesome! Muhahaa :D

**Leonardo ****typed**: Who are you?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: You'll nevah find out!

**Donatello ****typed**: I bet it's Mikey

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: You didn't see anything o_o

**Leonardo ****typed**: What?

**Raphael ****typed**: Mikey I'll smack you!

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I am MisterAwesome :D

**Donatello ****typed**: Okay how did you change your name?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I pressed the button 'Change Nickname' ? :D

**Raphael ****typed**: Haha okay that's good xD

* * *

**Raphael**_ logged off  
_**Leonardo**_ logged off  
_**Donatello**_ logged off_

* * *

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I'm alone :o

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Awesome! :D

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Piiizza :O

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: boring...

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hey MisterAwesome how are you?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I'm fine how are you?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Same ^^

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: You are awesome

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I know 8D

* * *

**Leader** _logged on_

* * *

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Haha Leo?

**Leader ****typed**: Nop it's Raph xD

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hahaha Leo will be very happy :D

**Leader ****typed**: Oh really? XD

* * *

**TheSmartest** _logged on_

* * *

**Leader ****typed**: That's...Donnie!

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Yap :D

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Wazz up? :D

**Leader ****typed**: Where's Leo?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: You aren't Leo?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: He's Raph :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Hahaha

* * *

**KatanaLover** _logged on_

* * *

**Leader ****typed**: HAHAHAHAHA

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Raphael!

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: HAHAHAHA

**TheSmartest ****typed**: HAHAHAHA

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Guys!

**Leader ****typed**: KatanaLover?! XD

**KatanaLover ****typed**: You know I wanted to take Leader!

**Leader ****typed**: That's why I took it xD

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Whatever

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Anyone else want Pizza?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: We just had breakfast

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: So? :D

**Leader ****typed**: Go get Pizza knucklehead

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I don't want to go alone :(

**Leader ****typed**: Well then stay here :P

* * *

**April** _logged on_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: April?

**April ****typed**: That's me ;D

**Leader ****typed**: Who told you about this chat?

**April ****typed**: It's an official chat

**TheSmartest ****typed**: You have a beautiful name :)

**April ****typed**: Yeah...it's my name Don

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Eh yes you're right...

**Leader ****typed**: Try again xD

**April ****typed**: Haha xD

**KatanaLover ****typed**: So how are you doing?

**April ****typed**: Fine I guess what about you? :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: I'M FINE!

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Really? xD

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Ups my bad xD

**April ****typed**: xD

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hey April! Wanna get some Pizza? :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Mikey she's chatting!

**April ****typed**: Well I'm a little bit hungry...

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Yay! Wanna go with me? :)

**April ****typed**: Haha sure

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Cool :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Wait can I come with you?

* * *

**MisterAwesome**_ logged off  
_**April** _logged off_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Ohhh -.-

**Leader ****typed**: Haha see that's how you can spend time with her xD

**TheSmartest ****typed**: -.-

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Hey Raph?

**Leader ****typed**: Huh?

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Wanna train?

**Leader ****typed**: You'll lose

**KatanaLover ****typed**: We'll see

* * *

**Leader**_ logged off  
_**KatanaLover** _logged off_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: And I am alone -.-

* * *

**Sensei** _logged on_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Eh...

**Sensei ****typed**: Hello? Who is this?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: It's me Donatello...and you are?

**Sensei ****typed**: Oh hello my son

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Master Splinter?

**Sensei ****typed**: Yes?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Haha hello :D

**Sensei ****typed**: How can I send a 'message'?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: You already did

**Sensei ****typed**: Did what? Why are there little things around the word 'message'

**TheSmartest ****typed**: I don't know. What are you doing? xD

**Sensei ****typed**: I do not understand this!

**TheSmartest ****typed**: But you're doing fine! :D

**Sensei ****typed**: What?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: What what?

**Sensei ****typed**: What is that...thing?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: What do you mean? xD

**Sensei ****typed**: There it is again!

**TheSmartest ****typed**: That? xD

**Sensei ****typed**: Yes that xD

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Eh it's a Smiley

**Sensei ****typed**: Who's a smiley?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Forget it xD

**Sensei ****typed**: Why do you have such an embarrassing name?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Wait what?

**Sensei ****typed**: Your name is embarrassing

* * *

**TheSmartest** _kicked_ **Sensei** _out of this Chatroom_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Embarrassing...it's not embarrassing! -.-

* * *

**Leader** _logged on_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Who won?

**Leader ****typed**: I won!

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Sure you did :D

**Leader ****typed**: What's up with Master Splinter? I saw him in the kitchen and he said something like: Kicking his father is not nice...?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Eh...I have no idea o.o

* * *

**April** _logged on  
_**KatanaLover** _logged on_

* * *

**April ****typed**: Hey :D

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Hello :)

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Hi April ^_^

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Guess what, I won!

**Leader ****typed**: You didn't!

**KatanaLover ****typed**: Yes I did!

* * *

**TheSmartest** _kicked_ **Leader** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**KatanaLover ****typed**: What did you do?

* * *

**TheSmartest** _kicked_ **KatanaLover** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**April ****typed**: Haha xD

**TheSmartest ****typed**: I found the kick out button :D

**April ****typed**: I see :D

* * *

**MisterAwesome** _logged on_

* * *

**April ****typed**: Hey Mikey

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hey dudes :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Hi

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Thanks for coming with me April :D

**April ****typed**: You're welcome :)

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Got your Pizza?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Yep I did and April crashed into a grandma xD

**TheSmartest ****typed**: What?

**April ****typed**: I didn't!

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Okay she almost crashed into a grandma xDD

**April ****typed**: I'm sorry but this grandma was so fast! Boom and there she was! :O

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hahaha yes she was xD

**April ****typed**: It was not my fault! I like grandmas :D

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Who doesn't? XD

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Grandmas

**TheSmartest ****typed**: What?

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I don't think that Grandmas like Grandmas

**April ****typed**: That could be...

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Yeah I think that's true...I mean I never see a grandma talking with another :O

**April ****typed**: Yep they always talk with grandpas...

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: True true...

* * *

**Sensei** _logged on_

* * *

**TheSmartest ****typed**: Oho o.o

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Sensei! :D

**Sensei ****typed**: Yes Oho is good Donatello...and hello to you too Michelangelo

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: :D

**April ****typed**: Hey :)

**Sensei ****typed**: My sons you'll get out of this chat now. You were in here the whole day!

**April ****typed**: Yeah I need to go anyway. So bye guys ;D

* * *

**April** _logged off_

* * *

**Sensei ****typed**: But first of all...why did you kick me out Donatello?

**TheSmartest ****typed**: I tried out a new button? :D

**Sensei ****typed**: That's what I thought...

* * *

**Sensei** _kicked_ **TheSmartest** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Hahaha

**Sensei ****typed**: Feels good

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Very good! :D

**Sensei ****typed**: So get out of this chat now

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Oh

**Sensei ****typed**: I'll count to 3

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: But this chat is fun!

**Sensei ****typed**: 1

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: No don't :(

**Sensei ****typed**: 2

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: O.o

**Sensei ****typed**: 3

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: What if I just don't go?

**Sensei ****typed**: Then I'll kick you out like I did with Donatello

* * *

**MisterAwesome** _kicked_ **Sensei** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Haha fasteer!

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: I'll stay here forever! Wuhu :D

* * *

**Sensei** _logged on_

* * *

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: Foreveer!

**Sensei ****typed**: Michelangelo...

**MisterAwesome ****typed**: oh...I am going!

* * *

**MisterAwesome**_ logged off_

* * *

**Sensei ****typed**: Kids *headshake*

* * *

**Sensei**_ logged off_

**Chatroom empty**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guuuuys :D

I know it was a long time...but here's chapter two :D

First thanks so much for all the reviews and just for reading the first chapter! It made me so happy :D You guys totally rock :D

Please tell me what you're thinking because I don't know what I should think of this...I can tell you it was fun writing it haha xD

So please read and...well review :)

* * *

**Raph** _logged_ _on_

* * *

**Raph typed:** Wow I am the first one online *cool pose*

**Mikey typed:** Nope you're not :P

**Raph typed:** Where did you come from?!

**Mikey typed:** I never logged off xD

**Raph typed:** I thought Master Splinter kicked you out…?

**Mikey typed:** He did but I logged on again :D

**Raph typed:** *hits Mikey*

**Mikey typed:** You didn't hit me o.o

**Raph typed:** Oh I did…

**Mikey typed:** No you didn't

**Raph typed:** I did you just don't know it…yet

**Mikey typed:** I am confused...

**Raph typed:** I know you always are :p

**Mikey typed:** Hey -.-

* * *

**Donnie** _logged on_

* * *

**Raph typed:** Jo Donnie

**Donnie typed:** Eh jo Raph o.o

**Mikey typed:** It sounds wrong when he does that Jo-thing xD

**Donnie typed:** I don't even know what that means

**Mikey typed:** I thought you know everything :O

**Donnie typed:** No I don't know everything, Mikey

**Mikey typed:** My whole life is a liiiiiie :(

**Raph typed:** I do not know this guy O.O

**Donnie typed:** Where are your cool names? xD

**Raph typed:** Splintah said they were stupid :(

**Donnie typed:** Yeah he said that to me, too…

**Mikey typed:** It hurts when he says something like that…

**Raph typed:** A few years ago he called me Fred

**Donnie typed:** Oh I am sorry :(

**Raph typed:** Thanks Donnie…I really don't know what I did wrong

**Mikey typed:** It must be something really bad…

**Raph typed:** Yeah…So how was your day? :D

**Mikey typed:** Oh good question! It started out reaaaaally weird o.o

**Raph typed:** hm…interesting but I actually don't want to know

**Donnie typed:** Why did you ask?

**Raph typed:** I just wanted to be polite :)

**Donnie typed:** Well you messed up xD

**Mikey typed:** Anyway it was a beautiful day and I woke up because something hit me o.o

**Raph typed:** What? You know it wasn't me I am still lying in my bed

**Mikey typed:** No it was Klunk :D

**Donnie typed:** He hit you?

**Mikey typed:** What? No! Klunky would never hit me :)

**Raph typed:** You just said he hit you

**Mikey typed:** NOOOOO $.$

**Donnie typed:** What the shell is that?

**Mikey typed:** It's my killer-look $.$

**Raph typed:** One question. Is Klunk a boy or a girl?

**Donnie typed:** …ask Mikey

**Mikey typed:** Who's Mikey? O.o

**Raph typed:** My stupid brother -.-

**Donnie typed:** No really is he a boy or a girl? xD

**Raph typed:** You said 'he' so he is a boy…?

**Mikey typed:** Maybe he's something…between?

**Donnie typed:** You don't know?

**Mikey typed:** Know what? :D

**Raph typed:** Mikey listen to me. Is Klunk a boy or a girl?

**Mikey typed:** I don't know…why?

**Donnie typed:** You think we should…look? xD

**Mikey typed:** Look what?

**Raph typed:** Look if he is a girl or a boy

**Mikey typed:** Okay I got him where do I look?

**Donnie typed:** Okaaaaaay let's just forget this conversation xD

**Raph typed:** Mikey get out of my room!

**Mikey typed:** No I want to know is Klunk a boy or a girl! Look!

**Raph typed:** Get your cat out of my face!

**Mikey typed:** No look!

**Donnie typed:** Hahahahahahahahahahahhaaha

* * *

**Leo** _logged on_

* * *

**Leo typed:** Hello my beloved brothers :D

**Donnie typed:** Hey Leo xDDDD

**Leo typed:** What's going on?

**Mikey typed:** Raph please I really want to know what kind of cat he is!

**Raph typed:** I won't look! If you want to find out then you look!

**Mikey typed:** I don't know where I should look

**Donnie typed:** I can't stop laughing xDDDDD

**Leo typed:** What the shell are you talking about?

**Mikey typed:** Leooooo! Help me!

**Leo typed:** With what?

**Mikey typed:** Is Klunk a girl or a boy? Where can I look?

**Donnie typed:** Hahahahaha this sounds so wrong xD

**Leo typed:** Okay…WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SUCH THINGS?

**Raph typed:** Mikey get that stupid cat out of my face NOW!

**Mikey typed:** But I am confused :(

**Leo typed:** Just get back into your room and ask Master Splinter later

**Mikey typed:** Okay :D

* * *

**SexyNinja** _logged on_

* * *

**Leo typed:** eh hi?

**SexyNinja typed:** Hello my friends $.$

**Mikey typed:** Oh no it's someone from the dark side! I knew this day would come! They are taking over the internet!

**Donnie typed:** I don't think so xD

**Raph typed:** So who are you?

**SexyNinja typed:** You will never find that out!

**Leo typed:** Okay…so what should we call you if we don't know your name?

**SexyNinja typed:** Just call me…Shredder-Junior

**Raph typed:** O.O

**Leo typed:** O.O

**Donnie typed:** O.O

**Mikey typed:** Who?

**Raph typed:** *facepalm*

**Leo typed:** Karai o.o

**Mikey typed:** Where? *ninja mode*

**Donnie typed:** SexyNinja is Karai…

**Mikey typed:** Ohhh hi Karai :D

**SexyNinja typed:** Hi Mikey ;D

**Leo typed:** What?!

**SexyNinja typed:** Oh yeah last Friday I met Mikey in this pizza place. First I wanted to eliminate him (O.O) but then we started talking and now we're buddies :D

**Raph typed:** You got to be kidding me…

**Mikey typed:** No really! She likes pizza! And everybody who likes pizza is my Buddy :D

**Donnie typed:** I know that xD

**Mikey typed:** But I still hate her o.o

**Raph typed:** I thought she's your buddy?

**Mikey typed:** That doesn't mean I like her $.$

**Leo typed:** I like her :D

**Raph typed:** I hate her -.-

**SexyNinja typed:** And I love you all :*

**Donnie typed:** Something's really wrong here…

**SexyNinja typed:** Who wants to go swiiimming?

**Leo typed:** I do!

**Raph typed:** I…like swimming

**SexyNinja typed:** So let's go my sweeties :D

* * *

**Leo** _logged off  
_**Raph**_ logged_ _off_  
**SexyNinja**_ logged_ _off__  
_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** I love apples

**Mikey typed:** Yeah they're awesome

**Donnie typed:** I go get me a apple

**Mikey typed:** Can you bring me one, too? :)

**Donnie typed:** Sure bro :D

* * *

**April** _logged on_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** Hey Ape :o

**April typed:** Hay :D

**Mikey typed:** What's up?

**April typed:** Not much I just got home from school

**Mikey typed:** How was school? :D

**April typed:** Like always. Our weird teacher had his usual heart attack after freaking out. Today it was my fault xD

**Mikey typed:** What do you mean by your fault?

**April typed:** I talked with my friends about apples. That's why he freaked out. He called me a banana…then he fainted. It was fun :D

**Mikey typed:** I love school *-*

**April typed:** Yeah it's awesome :D

**Donnie typed:** Okay I am back

**Mikey typed:** Where is my apple?

**Donnie typed:** There was only one left :p

**Mikey typed:** YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! $.$

**April typed:** Hi Donnie :D

**Donnie typed:** APRIL HIII!

**Mikey typed:** And he's messing up again *facepalm*

**April typed:** No you're doing great xD

* * *

**AwesomeMaster** _logged on_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** Master Splinter?

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Yes?

**Donnie typed:** What's with the name? I thought they are stupid?

**AwesomeMaster typed:** No, your names are stupid. Mine is just cool

**April typed:** Yes that makes sense *nods*

**Mikey typed:** Master Splinter I have a question!

**AwesomeMaster** typed: What is it, my son?

**Mikey typed:** Is Klunk a girl or a boy?

**Donnie typed:** xDD

**April typed:** What? O.o

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Why do you want to know that?

**Mikey typed:** I don't know I think it's important…

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Well it's not. What's really important is where your brothers are

**Donnie typed:** They are swimming with Karai

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Ah beautiful…

**Mikey typed:** sooooooo is Klunk a girl or a boy?

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Are you a boy or a girl?

**Mikey typed:** …boy?

**April typed:** I hope so O.O

**AwesomeMaster typed:** So question answered

**Mikey typed:** No I want to know if Klunk's a girl or boy! I don't know should I say him or her!? I am so confused!

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Just say 'it'

**Mikey typed:** Ohhhh you are right! Klunk's a it! Wow now I feel a lot smarter than before

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Very good…and now we're all going swimming

**Mikey typed:** Okay :D

**April typed:** Good idea :D

* * *

**Mikey** _logged_ _off_  
**April** _logged off_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Klunk's not a it…

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Yes but I don't want to look

**Donnie typed:** Yeah me too. He's scaring me o.o

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Oh yes. I mean no one can purr that loud

**Donnie typed:** Yes it sounds like a motor boat :o

**AwesomeMaster typed:** So ready for swimming?

**Donnie typed:** Sure I meet you there :D

**AwesomeMaster typed:** Okay I will wear my new bikini

**Donnie typed:** Eh okay…see ya

* * *

**Donnie** _logged off_

* * *

**AwesomeMaster typed:** I'm going to look fabulous!

* * *

**AwesomeMaster** _logged off_

**Chatroom empty**


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey guys :D

Thanks so much for your reviews and for just reading :)

Before you start reading: The movies I am going to name in this one are not real except of spaceheroes (But I think you know that one ;D)

Soooo read and please leave me a review and tell me what you think :D

* * *

**Shredder **_logged on  
_**Foot **_logged on__  
_

* * *

**Foot typed: **So…what is this, boss?

**Shredder typed: **It's called chatroom :D

**Foot typed: **And what are we doing in here?

**Shredder typed: **We are chatting with each other! I love this *-*

**Foot typed: **You sure you are okay? What happened to the I-destroy-you-all-Shredder?

**Shredder typed: **You know I have Hobbies, too...

**Foot typed: **Yeah well I thought killing was your hobby but hey I like chatting :D

**Shredder typed: **Killing is pretty awesome, too. But it's more like my job…and I love making friends and later kill them! You should try it! It's just awesome to see the look on their faces when you tell them: I was the one you told all of your seecreeets! O.o

**Foot typed: **Since when do they tell you their secrets?

**Shredder typed: **You wouldn't believe what I got out of these people…

**Foot typed: **O.O

**Shredder typed: **I mean it. One of them told me his grandma died a few days ago (It was so sad…I love grandmas *-*) and another one told me he's in love with his friends girlfriend! I helped him :D

**Foot typed: **Oh really? I am in love with my friends girlfriend, too…

**Shredder typed: **Oh…sad…anyway I love helping guys *_* But I start thinking that they just go online to cry their eyes out :o

**Foot typed: **Oh really? -.-

**Shredder typed: **What was your name again?

**Foot typed: **My name's Bob

**Shredder typed: **Oh okay you're fired!

**Foot typed: **Wait what?

**Shredder typed: **I don't like you, so go

**Foot typed: **But I really need this job! I have 3 kids at home!

**Shredder typed: **I bet you don't even have kids O.O

**Foot typed: **Okay you got me. I have 3 cats at home!

**Shredder typed: **I hate cats you're fired!

**Foot typed: **You're right they are stupid I mean I have 3 dogs at home!

**Shredder typed: **Oh okay you can stay…I love dogs *-*

**Foot typed: **Yep…me too

* * *

**MisterAwesome **_logged on_

* * *

**Shredder typed: **Who's that?

**MisterAwesome typed: **Shredder? In this chat? Hahahaha

**Shredder typed: **Are you laughing at me?!

**MisterAwesome typed: **No of course not :P

**Foot typed: **So who are you?

**MisterAwesome typed: **I am Mikey and you are? :D

**Foot typed: **Bob, nice to meet you :)

**Shredder typed: **Do I know you?

**MisterAwesome typed: **No o.o

* * *

**Leo **_logged on_

* * *

**MisterAwesome typed: **Leo! Hii :D

**Leo typed: **Hi Mikey ^^

**Foot typed: **Heyo

**Leo typed: **O.O You're chatting with the Foot here? Are you mad?

**MisterAwesome typed: **Oh I am not just chatting with the Foot :D

**Shredder typed: **I know you! You're one of the turtles! *glare*

**Leo typed: **The Shredder?

**Foot typed: **Oh sure. You know Leo but you don't know Mikey xD

**Shredder typed: **Who's Mikey?

**MisterAwesome typed: **I'm Mikey!

**Shredder typed: **Hi :D

**MisterAwesome typed: **Hola o.o

**Leo typed: ***facepalm*

**Shredder typed: **I am going to defeat you!

**Leo typed: **Here?

**Shredder typed: **Yes right here! *hits Leo*

**Foot typed: **…okay

**Leo typed: **You're going to pay for that! *Hits Shredder*

**Shredder typed: **You're going down! *hits harder*

**Leo typed: **No you're going down *kickes Shredder*

**Food typed: **Stop that! You're not fighting you're just acting like kids!

**Shredder typed: **He yelled at us :(

**Leo typed: **You should fire him…

**Shredder typed: **Good idea. You're fired! Wait what was your name again?

**Foot typed: **It's Bob and I love and have 3 dogs

**Shredder typed: **Oh I love dogs! You can stay *-*

* * *

**Raph **_logged on  
_**Donnie **_logged on_

* * *

**Leo typed: **Hey :)

**Donnie typed: **Hey Leo

**Raph typed: **Sup

**MisterAwesome typed: **Look Shredhead these are my bros :D

**Shredder typed: **Nice to meet you all ^^

**Donnie typed: **o.o

**Raph typed: **Shredder! I am going to kill you! *hits Shredder*

**Leo typed: **Raph stop acting like a kid you can't hit him -.-

**Foot typed: **Yeah listen to him, cause he would never do something like that ._.

**MisterAwesome typed: **lol

**Raph typed: **What's with the name? Master Splintah said they were stupid

**MisterAwesome typed: **And? I don't care! Mikey rules! Wuhuu

**Donnie typed: **Oho I found out how to change your names :P

**Leo typed: **You can do that?

**Raph typed: **Nerd…

**Donnie typed: **Watch this!

**Princess typed: **Watch what?

**Donnie typed: **That xDD

**PinkLover typed: **Hahaha xD

**PinkLover typed: **You're so going to die, Donnie!

**Donnie typed: **Hahaha we all know how much you love pink, Raph xD It's a beautiful colour xDD

**Princess typed: **Really funny, Donnie. So what's Mikey's name?

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **What's with me?

**Princess typed: **Are you serious?

**Donnie typed: **It's true :P

**Shredder typed: **Why can't I be Princess?

**PinkLover typed: **You should change the Shredhead, too

**Donnie typed: **On it!

**Garbage typed: **What?

**Princess typed: **Hahahaha xD

**Donnie typed: **Mikey's idea :D

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **It's perfect xD

**DogHater typed: **Did you change my name, too?

**PinkLover typed: **Who was that?

**Donnie typed: **The foot guy :D

**Garbage typed: **DogHater?!

**DogHater typed: **No it's not what you're thinking! I love dogs!

**Garbage typed: **That's it! You're fired!

**DogHater typed: **Nooo you can't do that!

**Garbage typed: **I so can! And now get out of here!

**DogHater typed: **No please don't do that!

* * *

**Garbage **_kicked _**DogHater**_ out of this chatroom_

* * *

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **Haha xD

**Donnie typed: **Poor guy :o

**Garbage typed: **I have to go now. It's shopping time *-*

**PinkLover typed: **eh…

**Garbage typed: **Bye my friends :D

**Princess typed: **Friends?

* * *

**Garbage **_logged off_

* * *

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **Can we watch a movie later?

**Donnie typed: **Good idea can I choose?

**PinkLover typed: **We are not watching 'Science is everywhere'

**Donnie typed: **But it's a good movie!

**Princess typed: **It's not…I think we should watch 'spaceheroes' :D

**PinkLover typed: **No! We should watch 'Sleeping with you' *-*

**Princess typed: **Are you crazy? Don't you remember when we watched this movie with Donnie?

**Donnie typed: **It was terrible! That movie ruined my life!

**PinkLover typed: **Why? There are great battle scenes :D

**Princess typed: **And a lot other scenes…

**Donnie typed: **Mikey is way too young for that movie o.o

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **What movie? And I am as old as you are -.-

**Princess typed: **We are NOT going to watch that movie!

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **But I want to see it!

**Donnie typed: **O.O

**PinkLover typed: **See he wants to, so let's do it :D

**Princess typed: **No Raph we are not watching this stupid movie!

* * *

**April **_logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed: **Apriiiil hi :D

**April typed: **Hey Donnie :)

**Princess typed: **Hi

**April typed: **Who's this? xDD

**Donnie typed: **Oh I changed their name's :P

**Princess typed: **I'm Leo

**PinkLover typed: **I am Mikey :D

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **No I am Mikey! That's Raph -.-

**April typed: **?

**Donnie typed: **Raph is PinkLover xD

**PinkLover typed: **No I am not!

**Donnie typed: **Yes you are :DD

**PinkLover typed: **You'll pay for that, Don -.-

**Donnie typed: **I know :P

**PinkLover typed: **What do you think of the movie 'Sleeping with you' ?

**April typed: **Oh I love that movie *_*

**Donnie typed: **What?

**PinkLover typed: **See! We should watch it! :D

**Princess typed: **No! it's a stupid movie!

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **What is it about?

**April typed: **Fighting and love *_*

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **Cool let's watch it :D

**Donnie typed: **No Mikey! There are scenes you will never forget!

**April typed: **Can I come and watch, too? :)

**Donnie typed: **You'll watch with us?

**April typed: **Yep :D

**Donnie typed: **Let's watch!

**PinkLover typed: **Haha good idea! Let's go!

* * *

**PinkLover** _logged_ _off  
_**Donnie **_logged off  
_**DonnieIsAwesome **_logged off  
_**April **_logged off__  
_

* * *

**Princess: **you got to be kidding me -.-

* * *

**Princess **_logged off_

**Chatroom empty**

**Later**

**DonnieIsAwesome **_logged on  
_**Princess **_logged on  
_**PinkLover **_logged on  
_**Donnie **_logged on__  
_

* * *

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **That was terrible!

**Princess typed: **I told you it will be terrible!

**PinkLover typed: **Best movie *-*

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **I am going to have nightmares!

**Donnie typed: **Haha yes you'll have nightmares xD

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **:(

* * *

**Sensei **_logged on_

* * *

**Sensei typed: **Go to bed now my sons

**Princess typed: **We just watched 'Sleeping with you' -.-

**Sensei typed: **Oh beautiful movie *-*

**PinkLover typed: **I know *_*

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **Nooo I can't get those scenes out of my head :(

**Princess typed: **Told you

**Sensei typed: **Go to bed, now

**Princess typed: **Okay night guys

**Donnie typed: **sweet dreams :)

**DonnieIsAwesome typed: **I don't think so -.-

**PinkLover typed: **Good night

**Sensei typed: **Change your names!

**Donnie typed: **Don't worry we will xD

* * *

**Donnie **_logged off  
_**DonnieIsAwesome **_logged off  
_**Princess **_logged off  
_**PinkLover **_logged off_

* * *

**Sensei typed: **I think I'll watch the movie now, too…It's just so beautiful *_*

* * *

**Sensei **_logged off_

**Chatroom empty**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Sorry for the long wait :(**

**But here's the new chapter and it's a long one :o**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and follows! You're the best! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and well...I hope it makes you laugh :D **

* * *

**Leo**_ logged on  
_**Donnie **_logged on_

* * *

**Leo typed:** Hey Donnie

**Donnie typed**: Hi Leo! What's up?

**Leo typed:** Not much...I just had a fight with Raph -.-

**Donnie typed:** Oh...why?

**Leo typed:** Well he wants to go to TCRI to find out what they're planning, but I say this is a bad idea

**Donnie typed:** What did the Kraang do?

**Leo typed:** Nothing. Raph says that's why he wants to go there...because they're planning something biiig

**Donnie typed:** He just wants to kick some butts

**Leo typed:** I know but it's hard to not fight with him...you know?

**Donnie typed:** I know what you mean :)

* * *

**Raph** _logged on_

* * *

**Leo typed:** Oh no...

**Raph typed:** Oh yes, Leo

**Donnie typed:** Hi Raph

**Raph typed:** Hey Donnie, do you want to go to TCRI later?

**Donnie typed:** Please leave me out of this!

**Raph typed:** Come on! It's so boring with nothing happening!

**Leo typed:** That's not boring, that's great!

**Raph typed:** You're boring, Leo

**Donnie typed:** Okay guys! How about a new chat topic? Hmm?

**Leo typed:** Sure

**Donnie typed:** Great! Sooo how was your day?

**Raph typed:** Mine was wonderful! I had to get up at 7 (!) then Mikey was getting on my nerves and when I thought it couldn't get any worse...Leo was there -.-

**Leo typed:** Raph it's a bad idea to just break into TCRI! They didn't do anything so why should we?

**Donnie typed:** Wow...good that we changed the chat topic, right? Hehe

**Leo typed:** Yes great idea Donnie...

**Donnie typed:** Hey did anyone see Mikey? He's usually one of the first online

**Leo typed:** Eh...no I don't know where he his. Raph?

**Raph typed:** Oh crap!

**Donnie typed:** What?

**Raph typed:** I'm right back!

* * *

**Raph** _logged off_

* * *

**Leo typed:** What was that about?

**Donnie typed:** I dunno...hey Leo?

**Leo typed:** Yes?

**Donnie typed:** Are you Team Apple or Team Pear?

**Leo typed:** Team Pear! Go pears! What about you?

**Donnie typed:** I'm Team Plum

**Leo typed:** Team Plum? Really?

**Donnie typed:** Sure! They're awesome and purple

**Leo typed:** Hm...yes but I never tried one o.o

**Donnie typed:** What? I'll bring you one

**Leo typed:** Okay

**Donnie typed:** Did you try it?

**Leo typed:** Yes it's...bah!

**Donnie typed:** Bah? :(

**Leo typed:** How can you like that stuff?

**Donnie typed:** How can you not like it?!

**Leo typed:** Pears are waaay better

**Donnie typed:** No, they're not!

**Leo typed:** Yes they are!

* * *

**Mikey** _logged on  
_**Raph** _logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** They are! Team Plum! Wuhu

**Raph typed:** What the shell?!

**Leo typed:** Hey Mikey and welcome back Raph

**Mikey typed:** Raph you're so stupid!

**Leo typed:** O.O

**Donnie typed:** What happened?

**Mikey typed:** He locked me in the closet -.-

**Leo typed:** He...what? Raph!

**Donnie typed:** HAHAHAHA

**Mikey typed:** Donnie stop laughing! That wasn't funny! I was in there for almost 2 hours!

**Raph typed:** Hehe...sorry xD

**Donnie typed:** You're right that's not funny!

**Leo typed:** It somehow is funny...

**Donnie typed:** Yes it is hahaha

**Mikey typed:** You're so mean!

**Raph typed:** I really didn't mean to let you in there for so long...I just forget that you were still in there

**Mikey typed:** My revenge will be terriiiible! Muhahaha!

**Leo typed:** Oho xD

**Raph typed:** I'm sorry, Mikey

**Mikey typed:** That's it? Just a I'm sorry?! I was in there for almost 2 (!) hours! That's a long time, Raph!

**Raph typed:** I'll buy you a Pizza later

**Mikey typed:** Pizza? Really?

**Raph typed:** Yes

**Mikey typed:** Okay thanks :D

**Leo typed:** Pizza is the solution to everything xD

**Mikey typed:** Yep :)

**Donnie typed:** Hey guys! Team Apple or Team Pear?

**Raph typed:** Apple of course! Who needs Pears?

**Leo typed:** What? No! Go Pears!

**Donnie typed:** Mikey what about you?

**Mikey typed:** Team Orange! Nothing's better than oranges :P

**Raph typed:** Figures

**Donnie typed:** You're all wrong. Plums for the win!

**Mikey typed:** Plums? Seriously? Hahaha xD

**Donnie typed:** Yeah they're just awesome!

**Raph typed:** Whatever you say, genius

**Mikey typed:** Hey Leo?

**Leo typed:** Yes Mikey?

**Mikey typed:** Tell me your biggest secret o.o

**Donnie typed:** 0.0

**Leo typed:** Eh...I don't have a secret

**Raph typed:** Of course not...now tell us!

**Leo typed:** I really don't have one

**Mikey typed:** Come on Leo you can tell us. We all have secrets

Leo **typed:** Oh really? Tell me!

**Mikey typed:** Okay. Raph listens to Justin Bieber. Donnie likes watching girly movies and always cries when something bad happens. And I sometimes watch those girly movies with him...and we cry together...

**Raph typed:** Mikey!

**Donnie typed:** Why did you tell him that?!

**Mikey typed:** Hey we're brothers :D

**Leo typed:** Wow thanks for telling me...HAHAHAHHAA you like Justin Bieber?! Haha and you two watch girly movies?! Oh that's so good hahaha xDD

**Raph typed:** Okay just that you know it I am not a fan of Justin Bieber...I just like a few songs...

**Mikey typed:** And now tell us your secret!

**Donnie typed:** It can't be that bad

**Leo typed:** Okay okay...I like singing...and I sometimes...well I pretend to be Hannah Montana because I loved that show...

**Mikey typed:** You mean with a blonde wig?

**Leo typed:** Yes...

**Raph typed:** HAHAHAHA

**Donnie typed:** Wow it is that bad xD

**Mikey typed:** Thanks for telling us Leo and don't worry we won't tell anyone :D

**Leo typed:** Okay...thanks guys

* * *

**April** _logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Hi Apriiiiiiil! :D

**April typed:** Hey guys :)

**Mikey typed:** Leo likes singing and he sometimes pretends to be Hannah Montana because he's a big fan! He even has a blonde wig! Hahaha

**April typed:** Hahaha really? xD

**Leo typed:** Mikey! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!

**Mikey typed:** Hehe sorry

**Leo typed:** I'm not the only one with secrets! Raph is a Justin Bieber fan and Mikey and Donnie like watching girly movies!

**April typed:** Oh I know that. We often watch them together, right guys? :)

**Mikey typed:** Yep we do :D

**Leo typed:** Oh...

**Raph typed:** Soo April...tell us your secret

**April typed:** My secret?

**Leo typed:** Yes tell us!

**April typed:** I'm a boy

**Donnie typed:** WHAT?!

**Leo typed:** O.O

**Raph typed:** O.O

**Mikey typed:** O.O

**April typed:** Hahahaha noo I'm just kidding xDD

**Donnie typed:** Oh my god! Thank you! Waah don't ever say something like that again!

**April typed:** Sorry xD

**Leo typed:** And what's your real secret?

**April typed:** My name's in the Guinness Book of World Records...

**Mikey typed:** Really? :O

**Donnie typed:** What did you do?

**April typed:** For the longest fart...hehe

**Leo typed:** Are you serious?

**Mikey typed:** Hahahahhahahaaha

**Donnie typed:** Tell me that you're kidding!

**April typed:** No it's true...

**Raph typed:** Hahaha how long?

**Donnie typed:** Are you seriously asking her how long the fart was?!

**Mikey typed:** Why not? I wanna know, too :D

**April typed:** 3 minutes

**Leo typed:** Wow that's long :O

**Mikey typed:** Well done, Ape! Haha

**Raph typed:** That's hilarious! XD

**April typed:** Thanks! My Dad was proud :D

**Donnie typed:** I can't believe this...

**April typed:** Sorry Donnie xD

**Leo typed:** Maybe we should change the chat topic...?

**Donnie typed:** Yes please!

**April typed:** I plan on getting a pet!

**Mikey typed:** Ahhh really?! I want one, too! Pleaseeeee!

**Leo typed:** Mikey you already have one...and that's cool April! What pet?

**April typed:** I don't know...maybe a turtle? ;D

**Donnie typed:** O.o

**Mikey typed:** How about a giraffe?

**Raph typed:** *facepalm*

**Donnie typed:** A giraffe is not a pet, Mikey

**Mikey typed:** Hey she can fart for 3 minutes! She can have everything!

**Donnie typed:** Waah!

**Raph typed:** Haha xD

**April typed:** Maybe a goldfish?

**Leo typed:** Sounds good

**Mikey typed:** A goldfish? Why don't you buy a stone? It's the same -.-

**April typed:** A stone is not an animal!

**Mikey typed:** What's the difference between a fish and a stone?

**April typed:** Well...they can swim...

**Mikey typed:** A stone, too

**April typed:** No the stone sinks

**Mikey typed:** But he's not dying so ha!

**April typed:** -.-

**Raph typed:** I think turtle is a good idea

**Donnie typed:** We're turtles!

**April typed:** But you aren't my pets

**Donnie typed:** I can be your pet!

**Leo typed:** O.O

**Raph typed:** I can't believe you just typed that...

**April typed:** Okay guys I'm going to get a turtle now :D see ya!

* * *

**April** _logged off_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** And...gone :o

**Leo typed:** Space Heroes is on, bye!

* * *

**Leo** _logged off_

* * *

**Raph typed:** I hate this show -.-

**Donnie typed:** Leo = Captain Ryan

**Mikey typed:** Raph = Frankenstein

**Raph typed:** Mikey = Stupid

**Donnie typed:** You know Frankenstein is not the monster but the guy who created the monster...so you should say: Raph = Frankensteins monster

**Mikey typed:** Wow thanks alot, Mister googles too much -.-

**Donne typed:** Mikey = really stupid!

**Mikey typed:** Donnie = nerd! :P

**Raph typed:** I'm a barbie girl in a barbie woooorld! Life in plastic is fantastic *_*

**Donnie typed:** What? XD

**Mikey typed:** Hahahahaha

**Raph typed:** I'm stupid and mean

**Mikey typed:** You got that right, bro! XD

**Raph typed:** Leo's totally awesome! I wish I can be like him

**Donnie typed:** Leo why are you Raph? :D

**Raph typed:** Raph's on the toilet :D

**Mikey typed:** Ah xD

* * *

**Raph** _logged off_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** Where did he go?

**Donnie typed:** I don't know...

* * *

**BigDoggie** _logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Eh...who are you?

**BigDoggie typed:** My name's Chris and you are?

**Mikey typed:** Donnie that's Dog Pound! 0.0

**Donnie typed:** Hahaha the name's good xD what's up doggie?

**BigDoggie typed:** Not much...who are you?

**Mikey typed:** The ones you see in your nightmares...muhahahaha!

**BigDoggie typed:** You're shock collars?!

**Donnie typed:** What? No!

* * *

**JustinFan** _logged on_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** Hahahaha

**Donnie typed:** Leo you're so mean xD

**JustinFan typed:** Come on I had to do that! XD

**BigDoggie typed:** Justin Bieber? *_*

**JustinFan typed:** Okay Raph's back I need to go xD

**BigDoggie typed:** You're fans, too? That's so cool! :3

**Mikey typed:** Yeah xD

**Donnie typed:** I just fell off my chair hahaha

**JustinFan typed:** Okay I'm back. What did I miss?

**Mikey typed:** Not much xDDD

**BigDoggie typed:** Hey can we meet some day? We can talk about Justin and his songs *-*

**JustinFan typed:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!

**Mikey typed:** Leo hahaha

**JustinFan typed:** I'm going to kill him!

**BigDoggie typed:** Let's go to one of his concerts together!

**JustinFan typed:** Shut up! I need to change this!

* * *

**JustinFan** _logged off_

* * *

**BigDoggie typed:** Is here a One Direction fan? I like them, too *_*

**Donnie typed:** What direction?

**BigDoggie typed:** No One Direction. It's a band...

**Donnie typed:** Is the song Barbie Girl from them?

**Mikey typed:** Donnie! I thought you're the smart one!

**Donnie typed:** I am! But I don't know them...

**Mikey typed:** That's what makes you beautiful! :D

**BigDoggie typed:** You know them! Yay!

**Mikey typed:** Know who?

**BigDoggie typed:** One Direction.

**Mikey typed:** What direction?

**BigDoggie typed:** Waaah! You're all crazy you know that?!

**Donnie typed:** o_o

**Mikey typed:** That looks like a car! Haha o_o

**Donnie typed:** Haha you're right. o_o

**Mikey typed:** o_o

**Donnie typed:** o_o

**BigDoggie typed:** I gotta get out of here!

**Mikey typed:** Bye Fan girl! xD

* * *

**BigDoggie** _logged off_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Idiot...

**Mikey typed:** How are your inventions going? :D

**Donnie typed:** Good I'm working on a plasma TV!

**Mikey typed:** No way! We're getting a plasma TV? :O

**Donnie typed:** Yep

**Mikey typed:** You're the best! :D

**Donnie typed:** Thanks and I know ;D

* * *

**Raph** _logged on_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** JustinFan xD

**Raph typed:** t(-.-t)

**Donnie typed:** What's that?

**Raph typed:** The t's are his hands. The bracket is his head and the -.- is his face...you get it?

**Mikey typed:** Hey that's mean!

**Donnie typed:** Oh I get it! hoho

**Raph typed:** Hoho? Are you okay?

**Donnie typed:** No I'm still lying on the floor :D

**Mikey typed:** I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world hahaha

**Donnie typed:** Hahahahaha Raph's a barbie girl in a barbie world!

**Mikey typed:** Come on Raph let's go party!

**Donnie typed:** Uhuo Uhuo xD

**Raph typed:** What the shell?!

**Mikey typed:** You can touch, you can plaaay.

**Donnie typed:** If you say: I'm always yours xD

**Raph typed:** Did I miss something?

**Mikey typed:** Nooo haha

* * *

**Leo** _logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Hey Leo

**Leo typed:** Hi what's up? :D

* * *

**Shredder** _logged on_

* * *

**Mikey typed:** Shreddah! Hey Bud ;D

**Shredder typed:** Hay my friends :)

**Leo typed:** Okay what is wrong with you?

**Shredder typed:** Oh no my enemy! You're going down *throws pear at Leo*

**Leo typed:** I love pears!

**Shredder typed:** Really? Me too :D

* * *

**Sensei** _logged on_

* * *

**Donnie typed:** Jooo Senseiiii!

**Mikey typed:** You okay Donnie? xD

**Sensei typed:** Go to bed my sons it's late

**Shredder typed:** Awww don't go! :(

**Sensei typed:** You're chatting with the Shredder?!

**Mikey typed:** Wups o.o

**Shredder typed:** We're online friends :)

**Sensei typed:** No you're not! Log off! Now!

**Shredder typed:** Chiiill out! Everything's alright! Who are you anyways?

**Sensei typed:** My name is Hamato Yoshi...

**Shredder typed:** Oh my old friend...are you ready for an epic online battle?

**Sensei typed:** You're in! Log off my sons!

**Donnie typed:** Okay good luck xD good night, guys :)

**Raph typed:** Night

**Mikey typed:** Go Sensei!

**Leo typed:** Sleep well :)

* * *

**Leo** _logged off  
_**Mikey** _logged off  
_**Raph** _logged off  
_**Donnie**_logged off_

* * *

**Shredder typed:** Online battle!

**Sensei typed:** Jahouuuu!

**Shredder typed:** *kick*

**Sensei typed:** *punch*

**Shredder typed:** *hit*

**Sensei typed:** *slap*

**Shredder typed:** *fart*

**Sensei typed:** Did you just...? Bah it stinks!

**Shredder typed:** I'm so sorry! That's so embarrassing!

**Sensei typed:** I'm out of here!

**Shredder typed:** No don't go!

**Sensei typed:** You're disgusting!

**Shredder typed:** That's so mean :(

* * *

**Sensei** _logged off_

* * *

**Shredder typed:** I just want some online friends! I'm so alone :(

**Shredder typed:** I'm going to buy me a goldfish now...these are really good friends! I think I'm going to call him Bubble...yeah that's awesome *_*

* * *

**Shredder** _logged off_

**Chatroom empty**

* * *

**That's it :D**

**What do you think? And what Team are you? Team Pear, Apple, Plum or Orange? Tell meeeee haha :D**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
